


Transfer

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Double Drabble, Gen, Partnership, Pre-Canon, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-04
Updated: 2005-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1945 and Tatsumi's falling apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transfer

The paper-carpet in Konoe's office makes Tatsumi wince internally as he pulls back a chair. However, he reminds himself, soon, it will no longer concern him.

"I'll be sorry to see you go," Konoe says and the heavy set to his face makes the statement genuine. "I understand Kyushu has become difficult since..."

Tatsumi makes no effort to fill the pause. All Japan has difficulties now, but Kyushu will have Nagasaki for years to come-- the children-- Tsuzuki--

Amongst so much familiar guilt, Tatsumi feels a flash of gladness that Konoe is not pressing for details-- he respects him too greatly to dissemble if asked.

"Yes, Chief."

Tatsumi is still uncertain what he will be able to tell Tsuzuki.

"Your efforts have been appreciated here-- I know it's hard to tell if you're making a difference in all _this_."

Tatsumi nods, politely. "If only transfers were possible."

Konoe slams his fist down on his desk. A few stray papers glide to the floor. "I need a secretary."

"Surely you would have a secretary if there was room in the budget?" Tatsumi winces again, at his presumption.

"First, I'd need a secretary to make the room. Understand?"

Tatsumi nods and accepts.


End file.
